Mistakes are costly
by Celestial Blood
Summary: Seto came home drunk. When he went into his room, he saw Mokuba on his bed crying. INCEST, SetoXMokuba! Nothing explicit OOCness oneshot


**Title: Mistakes are costly**

**Summary: Seto came home drunk. When he went into his room, he saw Mokuba on his bed crying. INCEST, SetoXMokuba!!! Nothing explicit OOCness**

**I don't know if I made it clear enough in the summary but**

**WARNING: Kaibacest, tabloidshipping, incest, locketshipping, SetoXMokuba, um…what else….ah, maleXmale, love between two males. **

**Is that clear enough?**

**Anyway, this is my second shot at a SetoXMokuba one-shot =A=**

**Also, I'm not too good at doing a drunken person… X(….but I'll do my best at it =.=**

**XxX+XxX**

The eldest Kaiba was in a club. Why? Because one of his clients wanted to go to club, now may I remind you, this is a very important client to Kaibacorp.

The client's name is Dé'Muté. The man's a very care free but strict person. He loves parties and murders. That's all the information _I _know about him.

Seto Kaiba, he wanted to strangle the man. The brunette hates clubs, parties, and _people_.

The music was very loud which caused our favorite CEO a migraine, "Dé'Muté, can we go back to business?"

Dé'Muté frowned, "You're no fun Kaiba, you know that right? This is my favorite song." When the man's eyes caught a waitress nearby, he quickly called for her.

Dé'Muté then said in a smooth, sexy voice, "Hello madam. Would you like to come home with me?"

The waitress blushed but had a smirk on her face and whispered so Seto couldn't hear, "Wouldn't your boyfriend get mad?"

Dé'Muté pulled out his card, "I'm straight and single." He handed the waitress the card. He winked at the woman then spoke louder, "Me and my _friend _would like two glasses of your white wine."

Seto cleared his throat, "Dé'Muté, I don't drink. The reason I came here is to discuss business plans not to _party_." Our Favorite CEO pulled out his brief case.

The waitress frowned, "Alrighty then, I'll get one glass of white wine and another glass of water."

Seto turned his head; the waitress smirked and took that as a yes. Dé'Muté gave the waitress a look. The waitress nodded then left.

Now, our little shota; Mokuba, was waiting patiently in his own person entertainment room. He was waiting for his beloved older brother. The small boy frowned, "I-I should tell him…he might say that he loves me back but-but the chances of that _ever _happening is painfully low." The youngest Kaiba sighed mournfully, "I'm just a kid. I shouldn't have these _feelings_. Especially for my own _brother_; it's illegal too…On the other hand, Niisama could love me back. I mean, that happens a lot in manga, it could happen in real life…"

The waitress returned, "Here ya go kid, a glass of _water_."

There was a pause then Seto looked at it, "It's green…" Dé'Muté chuckled quietly.

The waitress tilted her head, "It's the lights genius. And you're supposed to be smart, tch." Then woman left shaking her head.

Seto glared but he wasn't in the position to fight, the brunette turned to face his client, "Now back to…_what_?"

Dé'Muté smiled, "Aren't you gonna take a sip?" the man's grin widened, "You're not scared, are you? Are you afraid to drink it because it doesn't look like water? Kids, psh, once they have a taste of what being rich is like; they won't do anything that's below their normal standards. "

Seto's eyes widened in anger, "Tch, I'm Seto Kaiba, I don't get _scared_." The CEO grabbed his so-called water and guzzled.

Mokuba sighed again but not as depressing as the last one. He stood up and began walking to another random room with his back slouched.

The shota stopped walking; he noticed he was in his brother's room. Honestly, Mokuba has never been in Seto's room.

The room was filled with clothes on the floor, computer parts (some broken), papers, but most importantly, there were pictures of Mokuba and Seto.

A few tears fell down Mokuba cheek but he quickly wiped it away, "I can't keep this bottled up forever. If I tell him and he says 'no', it'll break our bond and things will just get uncomfortable…" more tears started to fall. The fragile boy sat on top of Seto's bed and sobbed quietly on to a pillow.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" yelled a crowd of people who was surrounding the eldest Kaiba.

Seto hiccupped, "Yeeaaahhh!! See, I to-told ya. I can so…_rawr_!" the drunk teen wiped his mouth with his sleeve and got up, "…get the deal. I'm outta here!" Seto plodded out of the club and went inside his car.

The teen turned on radio and a song by Brokencyde was playing. The funny thing is that he was singing to it, "_Eenie meenie minnie moe, so much bitches at our shows, different state a different how, which of them should I take home_?" His voice was _very _off-vocal and was cracking up.

Seto finally made it home and surprisingly, he was safe and so was the car. I was surprised because not only is he drunk but he was driving at the wrong side of the road.

He opened the door to the manor. The teen almost fell when he walked inside, "Wee, I almost fell, ha ha." He grinned and began to stumble to his room.

When the brunette made it to his room, even in his drunken position, he was shocked to see his younger brother crying on his bed.

The teen tilted his head, "Uwaaa! Mooookieeee, what'chya doing on my bed?" He walked over to his bed and bended over.

Mokuba gasped silently and looked up with a tear-stained face. A small blush was also noticeable, "N-Niisama…gomen nasai! I-I'll be leaving—"

Seto grabbed Mokuba's arm, "Why? You look upset. Come on and tell your brother bout it."

The raven-haired boy looked down as his blush reddened, "Y-you'll shun me if I tell you." the boy balled his left hand into a fist.

The CEO shook his head and smiled, "C'mon! Tell me! Tell me! _Tell me_!" Seto picked Mokuba up. When he sat down on the bed, he put Mokuba on his lap.

Mokuba looked up at Seto with shock, "Nii…sama…" '_What's the matter with HIM? He's acting so different…' _the small boy thought but nonetheless, the kind of liked sitting on his older brother's lap.

Seto's smile was still in his face, "Now, what's bothering you?"

Mokuba looked down again, still blushing, but Seto used his index finger to lift Mokuba's face, "Hm?"

The shota's eyes started to water, "I…don't know how to say it…"

"Just be frank."

"I-I don't know—"

"If you don't tell me now I _will _shun you."

"I love you more than a brother."

It was quiet for a moment.

_Now _Mokuba started to cry. The older Kaiba blinked then laughed, "That's it? Aw well Mokie, I feel the same way! For a minute there I thought you were about to say—"

Mokuba kissed Seto before he finished what he was saying. Seto, at first, was shocked but then closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. After a while, the two brothers had to breathe. The brunette looked down at his younger brother with a smile, "Ne Mokie~" his eyes changed as he pinned Mokuba on to the bed, "I want things to get more intimate, are you ready for it?"

The smaller boy's eyes widened. His ears started to get slightly warmer, "I…I…." Mokuba swallowed, he wanted to be with Seto but in a normal relationship. Nothing intimate _but _if he had to do this to be with someone he loves, he will, "Y-yeah…"

Seto smirked playfully; he got off of Mokuba and closed the door. He turned to Mokuba and asked one last time, "Are you sure you want this?"

Mokuba's smile was slightly smug-ish, "Of course."

_The next day_

Seto opened his eyes, he lifted his naked body up, "God, my head hurts…" he blinked, "And I'm naked…"

The brunette sighed but then noticed another small naked body next to him. His eyes widened, "Oh god, I…we couldn't have…"

Mokuba's eyes blinked a few times before they completely opened, the small boy yawned, "Ohayo Niisama." He giggled.

Seto's heart was beating even faster, his face was red but it reddened when Mokuba hugged him. Seto's throat was dry. He closed his eyes and immediately pushed Mokuba off, "We didn't! Please, Mokuba, tell me we _didn't_!"

Mokuba's eyes narrowed and he frowned, "W-what do we mean Niisama? Of course we did. Y-you regret it, don't you?" his eyes started to water.

Seto gritted his teeth, "We can't do those types of things. We're both brothers, I…I can't just—"

Mokuba grabbed the comforter and held it protectively, "How can you just take it back? Last night you told me that you loved me. Last night you said so many things and now you just want to take it back?"

Seto tried to touch Mokuba but the smaller boy slapped it away, "Don't _touch _me! You touched me a lot last night…"

"Mokuba, I'm sorry. I was…drunk last night and—"

"_DRUNK_!?!? You and I had sex when you were _drunk_. I lost my innocence because of last night when I thought you loved me!" tears started to fall from the shota.

The CEO frowned at that. He put his hand to his head, "I—"

"Don't say sorry, don't say anything! You broke my heart Niisama. I gave you myself last night and now you're just-you're just….GET OUT!!" Mokuba yelled, "Just _get out_…please…leave me alone."

Seto bit his lip; this was not going well….at all. He put on his pant and his shirt. Ignoring the fact that Mokuba was in _his _room, he left, saying a silent goodbye, "I'm sorry."

**XxX+XxX**

**Sigh, my second try…at a tabloidshipping fic…**

**I'd really appreciate it if you'd review~  
if you're going to tell me how horrible this story is then be constructive. If you are, I'd help me get better at tabloidshipping.**


End file.
